‘High School Life’ Grand Launch in ‘Hey it's Fans Day!’
September 23, 2016 Gabbi Garcia and Ysabel Ortega Hey it's Fans Day! reign for viewers more fun and more feel-good excitement as it caps off the month of September this Sunday (September 25) with the much-awaited grand launch of IBC-13’s newest afternoon high school teleserye High School Life featuring Gabbi Garcia and Ysabel Ortega together with Kaye Abad, Paul Jake Castillo, BJ Forbes, Paolo Santiago, and the rest of the cast. Aside from the much-awaited premiere, a string of surprises, romantic treats, and powerful musical performances are in store for TV viewers this Sunday including Little Superstar grand winner Camille Santos and 1st runner up Kenneth Semira; ultimate romantic experience with the love team Sofia Andres and Diego Loyzaga, our back-to-back-back birthday bashes for April celebrants Coleen Garcia, the very own Secarats premier teen star Angelina Cruz and Teejay Marquez, the feel-good concert treat from Secarats teen boy band Hype 5ive with a birthday boy Jestin Manalo and the astonishing performance of Asia's Pop Sweetheart Janella Salvador in Rated Janella. Rendered our OPM classics with Joshua Cadelina, Christian Sy, Myko Suntay and Paolo Nepomuceno in Hey it's Fans Day! Prince of Champs, and love songs of the 90s are Shanne Velasco, Cayleen Villamor, Maegan Bascug and Trixie Salazar in Hey it's Fans Day! Princess of Superstars. An extravaganza of All Star concert experience of James Reid, Donnalyn Bartolome, Gerald Santos, Paolo Onesa, Alyssa Angeles, Roel Manlangit and Young JV. Meanwhile, watch out for the All-star Christmas treat prepared by Claudia Barretto, Abby Bautista, Harvey Bautista, Cassy Legaspi, Belle Mariano, BJ Forbes and the Secarats artists under Team Secarats are The Mall Princess Cherryz Mendoza, Justin Ward, Keith Cruz, Hiro Volante, Francis Magundayao, Angelina, Denise Canlas, Harold Rementilla, Carleen Sky Aclan, Francyss "Kiko" Abuan, Crissa Ignacio, Stephanie Bangcot and Michael Tañeca. Also, unveil an extreme sing-along experience in Hey it's Fans Day! Karaokekada with Josh Padilla, Aryanna Epperson with the newest challenger Bret Jackson. Indulge the local pop music for James and Young JV in Hey it's Fans Day! Homegrown Rhythms featuring the boy band Freshmen promoting the anniversary concert 3Logy; and the jaw-dropping Hey it's Fans Day! SuperSayaw showcase of Ella Cruz, Albie Casiño, Julia Barretto, Rico dela Paz, Julian Trono and Riva Quenery. Hey it's Fans Day! every Sunday (July 17), 11:30am on IBC-13 or IBC HD. Catch up at ibc.com.ph/video. Don’t forget to share your thoughts this Sunday using the official hashtag #HIFDPaskoSeptember. 'Opening Number of ''Hey its Fans Day! (#HIFDPaskoSeptember) (September 25, 2016) :At the opening number :Opening: Abby Bautista, Francis Magundayao and Harvey Bautista :Streetboys :Universal Motion Dancers :Janella Salvador (Santa Claus Is Coming to Town) :Roel Manlangit (Frosty the Snowman) :Cassy Legaspi and Belle Mariano :Gerald Santos and Paolo Onesa (Jingle Bell Rock) :Donnalyn Bartolome with Camille Santos and Kenneth Semira (sing A Perfect Christmas (Barbie A Perfect Christmas)) :Claudia Barretto and BJ Forbes :Sofia Andres and Diego Loyzaga (Last Christmas) :Cherryz Mendoza (Rockin Around the Christmas Tree by Miley Cyrus) :Francis Magundayao and Keith Cruz, Hiro Volante and Justin Ward, Carleen Sky Aclan and Francyss "Kiko" Abuan, and Crissel Ignacio and Harold Rementilla : James Reid and Alyssa Angeles (All I Want for Christmas Is You by Mariah Carey) : Young JV (All I Want for Christmas Is You by Mariah Carey) : James, Janella and Young JV (All I Want for Christmas Is You) w/ Donnalyn, Gerald, Alyssa, Camille, Paolo, Kenneth, Cherryz, Roel, Sofia and Diego together with Francis, Keith, Harold, Carleen, Francyss, Abby, Crissel, Belinda, Justin, Hiro, Claudia, BJ : Up next: Hey it's Fans Day! Prince of Champs (sa pagbabalik ng Hey it's Fans Day!) : '''Commercial break : Josh Padilla, Janella Salvador, Rico dela Paz and Donnalyn Bartolome : Janella Salvador perform "Here I Am Again" for High School Life Grand Launch in Hey it's Fans Day! (YouTube) : Janella Salvador (perform Here I Am Again) : Kaye Abad and Paul Jake Castillo : DJ Durano, BJ Forbes (school uniform) and Paula Peralejo : Elizabeth Oropesa and Paolo Santiago (school uniform) : Carlo Lacana (school uniform), Joseph Andre Garcia (school uniform) and Dale Baldillo (school uniform) : Jon Avila, Kristine Sablan (school uniform) and Mara Lopez : Celine Lim (school uniform) and Angel Sy (school uniform) : Hiyasmin Neri, Louie Angsico, Sherilyn Reyes and IC Mendoza : Gabbi Garcia (school uniform) and Ysabel Ortega (school uniform) : Hiyasmin/Louie/Jon/Kristine/Mara/DJ/BJ/Paula/Kaye/Gabbi/Ysabel/Paul Jake/Elizabeth/Paolo/Carlo/Joseph/Dale/Celine/Angel/Sherilyn/IC : Aryanna Epperson and Bret Jackson (promote for Gabbi and Ysabel in High School Life)